La fortuna de tenerte
by Teal Tea
Summary: Miradas curiosas durante las reuniones. Palabras ahogadas por el miedo. Una relación construida a base de pensamientos mudos. Así habían tenido la fortuna de tenerse.


_Huh._ _No sé muy bien por qué estoy escribiendo esto a las cuatro de la mañana, además de que quedará bastante desordenado gracias a que lo escribí desde la aplicación para celular, pero espero sea entendible._ _... Espero._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz._**

 **As the water falls**

 **Capítulo Único**

El ver una sonrisa en su rostro siempre lograba hacerlo feliz.

No lo entendía muy bien, sin embargo. Sabía que sus sentimientos estaban mal en muchas formas, además de que no había manera de que fueran correspondidos, pero éstos seguían alojándose en su pecho, haciendo un remolino de emociones que sólo lograban hacer las cosas más complicadas.

Era cansino.

Lo único que podía hacer era verlo a la lejanía. Observar dolorosamente como le sonreía tan amable a todos, mientras a él llegaba a verlo con desprecio. Observar que incluso había alguien que le gustaba, cuando él en definitiva no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Mientras más lo pensaba más llegaba a la conclusión de que las reuniones mundiales eran un completo martirio para su corazón.

Y es que, ¿cómo negarlo? Ver a la persona que te gusta siendo feliz con alguien que no eres tú siempre es doloroso. No poder saber si en algún momento tuviste siquiera la más mínima oportunidad. No poder saber al menos si en algún momento llegaste a agradarle genuinamente.

Porque, ¿cómo preguntarle? Ni acercarse a él podía sin recibir una fría mirada de rechazo.

Aunque lo disimulaba con la máscara de su usual sonrisa, en verdad dolía.

Dolía como nunca pensó que lo hiciera.

—Rusia, ve al podio —Oyó la voz de Holanda llamándole, suspirando y asintiendo a la vez que organizaba sus papeles e iba al lugar indicado—.

 _En ningún momento de su presentación dejó de mirar a Lituania por el rabillo del ojo._

-x-

Era difícil tener que lidiar con sentimientos que siempre quiso evitar. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuándo nacieron dichos sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabía si era más sensato dejarlos ir y olvidar que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Lituania. Eran demasiadas preguntas que años de guerra no le podían contestar.

¿Qué se hacía en ese tipo de casos, siquiera? Siempre podía preguntarle a cualquiera de las naciones que se encontraban en una relación, pero exteriorizar ese tipo de inseguridades no era su cosa favorita para hacer. Pensaba que le llamarían hipócrita por estar enamorado de un hombre y ser uno de los países más homofóbicos del mundo –al menos su pueblo–.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero...

—No sé qué hacer...

— ¿Por qué suspiras, Vanya? —Miró a su lado cuando logró reconocer esa suave voz, sonriendo al ver a su hermana mayor. La ucraniana estaba viendo en todos lados para asegurarse que ninguno de sus guardias la estuviera viendo hablar con el ruso, eso en definitiva le traería problemas—.

—Hermana, ¿alguna vez sentiste que por más que intentes algo, no va a salirte?

—Hmn... Muchas veces. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Estoy en esa precisa situación ahora mismo. Es frustrante.

Su hermana se quedó pensativa.

En el fondo pensó que se veía graciosa mirando al suelo para que las ideas le llegaran, además de que sin pensarlo hacía un ligero mohín con sus labios.

Ucrania la tenía fácil. No habían países que la odiaran a ella como representación, además de que era una muy buena persona; dedicada y siempre preocupada por los demás.

La envidiaba.

— ¿Es sobre una chica?

—Eh... Podría decirse que sí.

— ¡Ah, vaya! ¡En ese caso es fácil! —Que lo dijera con tan enorme sonrisa no le facilitaba las cosas, precisamente—. Siempre fuiste alguien directo. Basta con que le digas que te gusta, al menos se lo harás saber. ¿No crees que con que tus sentimientos lleguen a esa persona es más que suficiente? No siempre las cosas salen como queremos, Vanya, mucho menos cuando hemos vivido tanto. Pero tienes todo mi apoyo.

Y a pesar de que le sonrió, agradeciéndole su ayuda, no había forma de que pudiera seguir su consejo.

Si se tratara de una chica sus problemas serían menos desde el principio.

-x-

Se había quedado un tiempo más del necesario en la sala de conferencias. Quería quedarse para ordenar sus pensamientos lo más que podía, aunque ese máximo fuera ridículamente corto y no le ayudara en mucho respecto a tomar coraje para decir lo que sentía. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si en algún momento sería capaz de decirlos, mucho menos hacia quién los tenía. Le había mentido a su propia hermana diciendo que estaba enamorado de una chica.

¿No podía ser más patético?

Oyó un suspiro, pero no venía de él. Alzó la mirada, notando que al otro lado de la enorme mesa se encontraba el causante de sus constantes dolores de cabeza.

Si se lo pensaba, llamarlo de esa forma no era romántico.

—Ah. Buenas tardes, Lituania.

—Buenas tardes, Rusia.

 _Qué seco_ , llegó a pensar.

— ¿Dejaste algo en la sala?

—Mi celular. No lo encuentro y seguramente Dalia me llamará para preguntarme qué hicimos en la junta —Había tenido presente desde hace unas semanas que de lo único que podían mantener una conversación fluida era sobre sus trabajos, aunque fuera irónico—, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

—Volví a tener 16 y tengo problemas amorosos que quiero analizar a solas.

El lituano le miró con una ceja arqueada, y se le quedó viendo así un buen rato. Seguro pensando si el ruso había sido abducido por extraterrestres, o si el estadounidense le había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte en alguna de sus peleas y ahora estaba alucinando y diciendo estupideces.

Por irreal que sonara, se desviaba más por la primera; de ser la segunda, ambos estarían alucinando y diciendo estupideces. Aunque el estadounidense hacía eso siempre.

Pensaba que Inglaterra lo dejó caer mucho cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Problemas amorosos...? No te ves como el tipo de persona que pasaría por eso.

—No me veo como el tipo de persona que disfruta de tejer pero igual lo hago.

—No contraataques con conclusiones tan extrañas. Ah, acá está... —Al parecer había logrado encontrar su celular—.

Aunque no lo mostrara, Ivan estaba feliz. Esa era la conversación más larga que habían sostenido sin tener que presenciar algún tipo de frialdad u odio hacia él.

Sabía que se lo merecía, de igual manera, pero ver que habían progresado hasta ese punto era algo de celebrar.

Se preguntaba si...

—Lituania, ¿irías a beber conmigo esta noche?

Fue inesperado. El lituano se quedó tan pasmado que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su celular, pero le miró como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

Ah, iba a rechazarlo.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo.

Lo sabía.

—... Quizá mañana.

... Y eso no lo sabía.

-x-

Estaba deseando haber podido traer a su gato, necesitaba de algo que pudiera acariciar para tranquilizarse. El cabello de Lituania era otra opción, pero era simplemente imposible; no había fuerza existente que lograra la hazaña que veía imposible desde la primera vez que lo intentó: Estar a más de dos metros de él.

Qué deprimente.

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, pero al abrir y notar que se trataba de Estados Unidos no dudó ni un segundo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Lo que menos quería en ese momento eran más problemas y estrés, ¿por qué debía venir a su habitación de hotel, en concreto?

Lo único que quería era darle un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Hey, Rusia, en verdad necesito hablar contigo! ¡Abre!

—Si tienes tanta necesidad puedes hablar a través de la puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo cual le hizo pensar que el estadounidense se había ido, pero el golpeteo y los gritos se reanudaron con más fuerza.

Le iba a romper la cara.

— ¡Rusiaaaaaa! ¡No me iré hasta que abras la puerta!

— ¡Ve a molestar a otros!

—Es que nadie quiso hacerme caso.

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te haré caso?!

—... Sé tu secreto.

Y tan pronto eso fue dicho, el estadounidense ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Al parecer él tampoco entendía qué había pasado.

— ¿A cuál secreto en específico te refieres? —Dicho así sólo reafirma que tiene muchos—.

—Te gusta Lituania~.

Desvió la mirada, preguntándose cómo el más idiota del mundo pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pensaba que era bastante discreto, hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta. Era un secreto que iba a llevarse a la tumba.

Qué vergüenza.

—Eh... ¿Quién te dijo?

—Lituania.

Se quedó inmóvil y con una expresión en blanco. Trató de consolarse a sí mismo diciendo que había escuchado mal.

— ¿Quién?

—Ya te dije que Lituania.

— ¡¿Cómo que Lituania?!

— _Dude,_ siendo sincero, la mitad del mundo sabe sobre tus sentimientos hacia él. Lituania lo sospechaba hace tiempo y me comentaba sus preocupaciones so- ¡¿por qué parece que vas a llorar?!

No podía ser más humillante. ¿Ya sabía de sus sentimientos? ¿Entonces por qué no le había dicho nada? Seguramente lo usaba para hacer burla de él en secreto junto a Letonia y Estonia, o trataba de esperar el momento justo para poder usar ese poder a su favor y amenazarlo con decirle a todo el mundo si no hacía lo que él quería.

Aunque esa última idea no sonaba mal completamente, pero...

—Ugh... ¿Desde cuándo sabe sobre mis sentimientos por él?

—No me dijo una fecha en específico... ¡Ah! Pero hoy me dijo que lo invitaste a salir. Estaba bastante nervioso.

—Es sólo una salida a beber.

—Pero si suena como una cita~, es tu oportunidad.

—No es una cita.

— ¿No lo es? Pero cuando dos personas que se gustan salen a solas suele llamarse una cita. ¿Es diferente en Europa del Este?

Tardó un tiempo en analizar todo correctamente para reaccionar como debía, justo como la protagonista de un _anime_ romántico haría. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar, siquiera? Por años pensó que sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos de ninguna forma, pero ahora resultaba que lo eran y no estaba enterado.

No sabía si sentirse feliz o confundido.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que los ayudé, tú debes ayudarme a mí.

—Espera. Antes de que me digas eso, ¿por qué me ayudaste?

—Bueno, es frustrante verlos mandarse miradas durante todas las reuniones y que no hagan nada para dar el primer paso.

—... Ya veo. Está bien, dime qué quieres.

— ¡Consígueme una cita con Bielorrusia!

—Ni hablar.

-x-

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro. Estaban bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas como si no hubiera un mañana. Y, principalmente, estaban rodeados de una pesada aura de incomodidad.

Estados Unidos les había dicho a ambos sobre los sentimientos del otro a pesar de que Lituania ya los conocía.

Y ahora se debatían entre qué podrían hacer.

El problema es que nadie parecía dispuesto a dar una solución.

El alcohol era lo único que les importaba.

—Huh... ¿Sabes? El otro día Estados Unidos me pidió que le organizara una cita con Bielorrusia.

— ¿La señorita Bielorrusia? No me imaginaba que le gustaba...

—No le gusta —Lituania estaba confundido a ese punto, pero el rostro de enojo que tenía el ruso le daba ciertas pistas sobre lo que estaba pasando—, perdió una apuesta y el castigo era ir en una cita con mi hermana.

—Eso es de muy mal gusto...

—... Es el castigo porque saben que está en esos "días del mes" y lo más probable es que reaccionaría de forma violenta.

Lituania espetó un corto "oh", llevando sus labios nuevamente a la botella de cerveza para dar un profundo trago, pidiendo otra al camarero.

Lo único que Ivan podía hacer era mirar los labios del lituano, envidiar esa botella y desear que pudiera besarlo. No frente a todas esas personas en el bar, por supuesto, pero sí quería besarlo; era su sueño hace años.

El lituano no tardó en notar la pesada mirada sobre él, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa un tanto nervioso.

—Eh... ¿Estados Unidos te dijo algo extraño? Además de pedir la cita con la señorita Bielorrusia.

—Bueno —Rusia no parecía muy seguro de si debería decir lo que pensaba decir—, dijo que te gusto.

—Ah...

Lituania parecía aterrado.

Sí, sabía que era una mala idea.

—Pero no le creo —Ambos se sorprendieron con las palabras, uno más que el otro. Lituania por lo obvio, y Rusia porque creyó haber pensado eso—. Es decir... Aunque eso sería como un sueño para mí, sé muy bien el odio y resentimiento que has de tenerme. Sé muy bien que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, no tendrías razón para quererme de ninguna forma.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, dejando el silencio entre ambos durante unos segundos. Se negaba a verlo a la cara a estas alturas.

—Me lo he pensado hace siglos, Lituania. Me lo he pensado y no soy una buena persona. No soy alguien que merezca el cariño de nadie. No soy alguien que la gente pueda querer. He hecho tantas cosas horrendas durante mi existencia que ni siquiera yo mismo me quiero. No merezco sentir tal cariño de otra persona, en verdad.

Toris se quedó callado. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar al ver al hombre, que en realidad sí le gustaba, abriéndose a él de tal forma. Le había enseñado una parte de su corazón, prácticamente.

¿Siempre había sido tan inseguro? ¿Siempre había tenido tan mala visión de sí mismo?

Sólo podía pensar en que le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

—... Deberíamos irnos ya.

Ivan asintió, dejando la paga en la mesa junto a una pequeña propina. Creía saber muy bien lo que venía, Lituania iba a confirmar lo que dijo aclarándole que no le gusta, para después decir que deberían dejar esa noche en el olvido.

Era lo que se esperaba y lo que aceptaba, incluso si doliera y le hiciera arder los ojos.

Al salir del bar el lituano miró a ambos lados, devolviendo después la mirada al rostro del ruso.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero dudaba cada vez más.

Él mismo miró a ambos lados, notando la calle vacía. Suspiró.

—Debería volver ya al hotel y-

Lituania no le dejó terminar de hablar.

Sin previo aviso, le tiró de la bufanda y le dio un beso al cual tardó en reaccionar y el cual no supo corresponder.

En verdad no sabía qué acababa de pasar. ¿Toris le había besado, por su propia cuenta? ¿Era en serio? Porque ya comenzaba a pensar que se embriagó demasiado y había comenzado a soñar.

—Escucha, Ivan. N-No sé muy bien qué te dijo Estados Unidos, pero equivocado no estaba. Es... Es verdad que me gustas, pero sabrás que la situación actual no es la más favorecedora y-

— ¿Te gusto?

—... Sí, me gustas.

Eso fue más que suficiente para él.

Sin pensárselo siquiera, le devolvió el beso al lituano, haciéndolo más profundo que el inicial.

No le importaba si en ese momento alguien los veía. No le importaba si alguien los juzgaba. En ese momento sólo eran él y Toris.

En ese momento, sólo se encargaría de expresar de forma muda aquellos sentimientos que reprimió por tantos años.

-x-

Lucía tan feliz que muchos llegaban a temer.

La enorme sonrisa marcando sus labios, contraria a la expresión de penumbra que había estado mostrado en los últimos meses, era un contraste aterrador para todos y que no hubieran esperado ver ni en sus peores pesadillas. La principal pregunta era el porqué lucía tan feliz de la noche a la mañana, siendo que el día anterior había tenido su usual cara de luto mientras veía al lituano de forma penetrante.

Lituania, por su lado, no podía sentirse más nervioso. En toda la noche no había dejado de tocar sus labios, y ahora estaba el hecho de que tuviera que enfrentar a todo el mundo sabiendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sólo quería que el ruso fuera discreto acerca de ello, no quería llamar la atención.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la sala de conferencias fue a un ruso con una sonrisa enorme y al cual se le iluminó el rostro al verlo.

Lo maldijo internamente.

Para su suerte, Ivan no dijo nada durante la reunión. Actuaba con total naturalidad y no hacía demasiado obvias las miradas que le daba, razón principal por la cual se había enterado de los sentimientos que el ruso sentía hacia él.

Suspiró, al parecer no debía preocuparse de nada.

En cuanto les dieron un descanso se disculpó con Letonia y Estonia, yendo al baño. No tenía ni idea de que Rusia le siguió allí, pero sí lo notó en el momento que la puerta se cerró con seguro. Al voltear se encontró con Ivan y su enorme sonrisa que no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Qué haces-?

—Debemos hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿No es obvio? Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ¿no crees que deberíamos-?

—Me estás pidiendo esto en un baño público.

—... Error de planificación. ¡No pude aguantarme!

—Escucha, Ivan. Por mucho que me encantaría no es posible, a mi jefa no le gustaría la idea, Putin te mataría, la señorita Bielorrusia me mataría... No es una buena idea, no ahora.

—Nadie se debe enterar.

—Me miraste como si quisieras saltarme a la yugular durante toda la reunión. Créeme que lo harían.

Rusia se veía frustrado. Sabía que Lituania lo rechazaría por esas razones, pero esperaba que aceptara una relación a escondidas.

Se sentía un tanto desesperado. Como último plan, se acercó y tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus labios, besándole de forma profunda. No sintió mucha resistencia por parte de Lituania, así que siguió cuanto quiso.

Ah, cuántos sueños no había tenido con esta escena.

—Por favor, Toris —Ivan murmuró en cuanto se separó del beso, un tanto jadeante—, por favor. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti. No sabes cuánto tiempo desee poder decir que eres mío, poder besar tus labios cuando quisiera, poder acercarme a ti sin miedo a recibir rechazo. Nadie debe enterarse, no hasta que te sientas listo.

Lituania siempre pensó que los ojos de Rusia eran muy sinceros. Joyas amatista que reflejaban todo aquello que la alma atormentada del ruso callaba. Y por eso sabía que estaba siendo totalmente sincero sobre lo que decía, sobre lo que deseaba.

Le dio un corto beso antes de sonreírle ligeramente.

—Está bien. Será nuestro secreto.

-x-

Meses había pasado desde que iniciaron su relación. Ambos se habían dado un descanso de sus tareas como naciones para verse unos días, razón por la que ahora ambos estaban abrazados sobre la enorme cama del ruso, desnudos y apenas cubiertos con una sábana. Rusia estaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello del lituano, mientras que éste le abrazaba y se acurrucaba a un lado de él.

Para Ivan era el paraíso.

—Estaba pensando en decirle a Ucrania... —murmuró de pronto el ruso, llamando la atención de Lituania quien alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su novio. Podía ver la seriedad con la que había dicho eso—.

— ¿Crees que reaccionará bien?

—Ella es comprensiva, además te adora. No creo que se enoje o nos rechace. El problema sería Bielorrusia...

—Podemos esperar para decirle a ella... Yo también pensaba en decirle a Letonia y Estonia.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?

—Me van a odiar —Lo mencionó con cierta tristeza en su tono. Ah, sólo podía imaginarse la cara de terror que pondría el letón y el rechazo por parte del estonio. La tenía difícil—. Es increíble que Polonia sea el único que sepa.

—Es el único que sabe porque es un indiscreto que no sabe tocar.

—Lleva años siendo mi amigo, debes entenderlo.

— ¿Alguna vez entró así mientras te vestías?

—Un par de veces... ¡Pero ese no es el tema!

Rusia rió de forma corta, cerrando los ojos. A él ni siquiera le importaba que los demás no supieran, con el simple hecho de tener a Lituania a su lado ya era lo suficientemente feliz. No era una persona que alardeara su felicidad con las otras personas, no desde que comenzó a ser un tanto más cerrado con todos, por lo que en realidad le daba igual si los demás sabían o no siempre que no se metieran con su felicidad.

Sin embargo no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a sus hermanas. No había sido criado para mentirles a ellas, siendo que de pequeño era quien se aseguraba que siempre tuvieran para comer y las defendía cuando el coraje le alcanzaba. Por eso se pensaba el decirles.

Bajó la mirada para poder ver el rostro del lituano, el cual había terminado por cerrar los ojos, quizá relajado por los mimos que había seguido dando en su cabello. En esos meses que llevaban juntos como pareja se había dado cuenta de que era una persona sensible, comprensivo y solidario. Cuando salían ocasionalmente a las calles de Lituania siempre ayudaba a los ciudadanos que lo necesitaban, ni siquiera dudaba en ofrecerse. Era tan amable, tan servicial... Amaba ese lado de él.

Era tan afortunado de tenerlo, de que le hubiera correspondido. Sólo podía verse tan feliz en sueños, el que se hubiera hecho realidad aún le resultaba como un sueño. Pero cada día despertaba y se daba cuenta de que era verdad, de que en realidad había sido correspondido por la persona que amó durante tantos años.

Sonreía por saber eso.

El mundo no necesitaba saber de la felicidad que ambos compartían, con que ellos dos lo supieran era más que suficiente. Y quizás así debía quedarse.

 _Si ambos se amaban era suficiente._ -x-

 ** _Maldigo la aplicación de_** ** _Chao._** ** _Espero les haya gustado. *corazón*_**


End file.
